warriorcatsrpgfandomcom-20200223-history
Phoenixfeather's Life
This is the factual story of Phoenixfeather's life before she joined DawnClan. It is written by Phoenix. Chapter 1 "Come on, Starling, she's almost out!" Ember encouraged his mate, Starling. His green eyes widened as the final kit, a beautiful ginger she-kit, slithered onto the moss. Starling flopped down onto the moss. Ember purred. "Three she-cats and one tom," he announced. The tom had gray fur with white paws, a white tipped tail, and a white muzzle. One of the she-cats had pale brown fur, and the final she-cat had dark brown tabby fur. "Let's name the light brown she-cat Sasha, and the gray tom Thomas," Ember meowed. Starling nodded. "Then let's name the dark tabby Tanika, and the ginger..." the she-cat stopped and looked at the sky. Her eyes widened. "What is it?" Ember asked. "I just received a sign from StarClan," Starling answered. Ember looked and saw a bright, fire-colored star in the sky, the color of their unnamed kit's pelt. "Let's name the last one Phoenixkit," Starling decided. "Why a Clan name?" Ember asked. Starling looked at her mate straight in the eyes and meowed, "I see it now...our Phoenix will burn bright with her Clan to save it from darkness." Chapter 2 A few days later, Phoenixkit opened her eyes. Ember purred. "Yay, you're awake!" Phoenixkit looked and saw her sister Tanika. Her blue eyes sparkled with joy. "Do I have blue eyes?" Phoenixkit wondered. Her other sister Sasha and her brother Thomas were by Tanika's side. Thomas has green eyes, and Sasha had brown. "Now can we play, daddy?" Tanika asked. Ember nodded. "But be careful," he reminded. The four kits squeaked happily as they played in a sunny patch of forest nearby. Starling smiled. Her brown eyes shone with pure happiness. "They're going to grow up strong," Ember observed. Phoenixkit at once froze. She looked around quietly and sniffed. "What is it?" Thomas asked. "I smell something bad..." Phoenixkit admitted. At once, a fox leapt towards the kits! Phoenixkit yowled loudly and led her siblings away from the fox. Just in time, Ember leapt at the fox and quickly drove it away. He sighed in relief. "Sorry..." Tanika apologized. "It wasn't your fault. We didn't know the fox was coming either," Ember admitted, licking Tanika's head. Phoenixkit looked around, fearful to see another fox again. Ember gently herded his kits towards Starling. She purred in relief. "I'm glad to see you're okay, my little ones," the ginger she-cat meowed. Phoenixkit barreled towards her mother. "ThefoxwassoscaryIthoughtwereweallgoingtodie!" the little kit whimpered. Starling licked her daughter. "It's okay, my little Phoenix. You'll be safe," she promised. Chapter 3 Thunder and lightning crackled overhead. Phoenixkit snuggled close to Starling and Tanika as her family sheltered in a tree hollow. 2 moons had passed since the kits were nearly attacked by a fox. Phoenixkit and her siblings were pestering their mom and dad how to hunt and fight, though Ember gently meowed each time, "You will learn soon enough." Category:Story